


Showtime

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom!Jack, Collar, Dom!Jack, Dom/sub, Fluff, Jack is flexible, M/M, Master/Pet, Riding, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Top!Mark, Voyeurism, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a surprised planned out for Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> ;3c

"Jack? I'm home," Mark said, closing and locking the door behind him. Not hearing a reply, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He called for Jack again, leaving the chips he just picked up on the kitchen counter as he walked through the house, glancing in the rooms he passed by.

The room at the end of the hall was where their "office space" (computers, desks, and chairs) was. The door was closed, so Mark knocked. No reply. He put his hand on the knob and quietly opened the door, wondering why Jack was being unnaturally quiet.

"...Oh," Mark breathed, feeling his jaw fall and his pants tighten at the sight before him.

Jack was sitting in his chair, facing the door, his eyes hooded. He was wearing his rarely-seen flannel, which was buttoned up, but the top two buttons were undone, letting day-old hickeys peek up out of the confines of his loose collar. A very obvious boner pushed at his jeans.

Mark didn't get the time to see much else, because suddenly the door was slammed behind him and he was being shoved against it and lips were sloppily kissing his own. He whimpered through the kiss as Jack began roughly dry humping him and held his hands above his head, trapping him in pleasure. Jack was moaning into Mark's mouth more than usual, but Mark honestly couldn't have cared less.

Jack started out a bit quickly. His tongue craftily slid in between Mark's lips, and Mark surprised Jack, tugging on his tongue with his teeth. making Jack moan through his nose. He let go and Jack deepened their kiss, going a little faster.

Mark tried moving his hands, but Jack only tightened his grip on his wrists, rutting against Mark's crotch faster and faster until Mark could barely breathe around Jack's mouth, it felt so good. The Irishman shuddered for a moment, moaning loudly against Mark and he would've said Jack had just cum if he himself wasn't as far as he was from coming. He shrugged it off; Jack had probably started before he got home.

Jack broke away and pressed a hot, open kiss to Mark's sensitive neck, earning a wanton moan from the man above him. 

"What if I told you that I'm going to tie you up to have my way with you, pet?" Jack murmured against his skin, wetting his neck. The heat of his breath seemed to spread through Mark's body, making him feel tingly all over as he thought of being restrained, and he felt his cock twitch at the thought. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Mark wasn't given time to reply, because Jack trapped his mouth in another fervent kiss, keeping one hand on the ones above the American's head and letting his free hand feel up Mark's t-shirt, stroking a nipple until he was writhing underneath him.

"Of course you'd like that, bitch," Jack murmured against Mark's lips. Mark responded with an almost embarrassingly loud moan, and Jack chuckled through his nose. He loved being able to make Mark an absolute mess.

Suddenly, he pulled back, and Mark's hands fell against the door. He tried to follow, his voice betraying him and letting out a whine at the loss of contact.

"Hm, someone sounds eager..." Jack grinned, a wild look in his eyes. He pulled a collar and leash out of his desk and clipped it around his boyfriend's neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Safeword?" he murmured, and Mark barely managed to croak his answer, distracted by his own arousal.

"Y-yellow," he finally said, and Jack pulled back, smiling at the mess he made out of Mark.

His eyes were wide with want and wonder, giving him the appearance of some strange, lost puppy. His lips were already swollen, and his cock was obviously having trouble, being torturously restrained by his tight skinny jeans.

He tugged on the leash and Mark was jerked forward off of the door, and Jack teasingly squeezed the bulge in his pants, making the older man shudder and moan. He pushed him onto one chair forcefully.

"Sit up, pet, and put your hands behind your back," Jack commanded, his eyes alight with lust and anticipation. Mark knew that look; Jack had something planned, and the only thing Mark could do was what he was told.

"Yes, sir," Mark answered, shifting in the chair accordingly. Jack gave a wicked grin and took the leash, tying it to the back of the chair. He stalked around Mark, who was straining his neck, trying to see what Jack was doing.

Jack sat in Mark's lap, and Mark shivered when he felt Jack's erection rub against his own again. Jack gripped the collar and roughly tugged Mark towards him just enough so his lips could brush against his ear, and his hot breath and the feeling of the collar at his neck sent sensations through Mark as he began speaking.

"Listen to me, dirty bitch. You're not to move from this spot until I allow you to. Your hands are not to move from behind you. And you're not to speak unless I allow it. Is that understood?" Jack asked, his voice deep and rough and clear and sexy as hell.

"Y-yes, sir," Mark replied, his voice high with arousal. Jack grinned and slid off of Mark, his hand brushing against his cock in the process. Mark automatically bucked his hips up, getting desperate. Jack only chuckled; Mark had no idea what was in store.

Mark watched as Jack brought his hands up to his own shirt and slowly, one by one, undid the buttons that hid his torso. He watched as the sleeves fell off his shoulders, falling on the ground behind him. He watched Jack's hands move down to undo his jeans, revealing the gray boxer-briefs underneath. His hands balled into fists around each other in an almost vain attempt to stop himself from moving when he saw the huge wet spot at the end of Jack's erection, and he let out an obscene, almost porn-sounding moan, much to Jack's amusement.

"Hm, wouldn't you just love to touch me, naughty whore?" he asked, and Mark could only moan in response. A smirk graced Jack's face for a moment before he continued, his lip between his teeth.

Mark watched, enraptured as Jack slid his thumb under his underwear and slid it off, achingly slowly. Mark noticed that precum covered his head, and after the soiled boxer-briefs fell to the ground, Jack took hold of the other chair and sat.

Mark felt a little awkward, since Jack was completely naked and Mark was still fully clothed. However, he didn't have much time to think about it, because Jack was now slouched in the chair, his legs were up in the air, and a lubed finger was up his ass. Mark couldn't see his mouth, but he was sure his tongue was licking his head, taking the precum off of it. Mark wanted so badly to help, but he stayed silent, watching the almost scarily flexible man. He would show Jack how much control he had. He knew Jack would reward him.

As he fingered himself, Jack couldn't keep his mouth shut, and Mark heard him say how sexy Mark looked when underneath him, how hot he looked when subdued and under his control, how much better it would feel if Mark was inside him, how beautiful Mark looked when he begged for release....

Jack eventually added another finger, and Mark had to close his eyes; if he had watched any further, he would've cum in his pants right then and there. Unfortunately, this didn't help much, because he was suddenly very aware of Jack's irregular, pleasure-induced breathing and his dirty murmurs and Mark couldn't handle it anymore and let go, biting his lip to ensure he wouldn't moan too loudly. He came hard, spurts of hot liquid filling his boxers.

He opened his eyes again and saw Jack fucking himself with three fingers now, and he couldn't help but moan, and pleading brown eyes met mischievous blue ones for a moment. Jack took his hand out of his ass and Mark groaned again when he saw Jack's lips drizzled with his own precum as he sat up in the chair.

Jack stood up and stalked over to Mark, his eyes alight with lust. He kissed Mark with a fiery passion, deftly undoing the older man's jeans and pulling Mark's cock out from the confines of his underwear as he let Mark taste his cum. Mark literally groaned with relief when Jack opened his pants, they had been so uncomfortably tight.

"Glad to see you've been enjoying yourself, naughty boy," Jack murmured into their kiss when he felt Mark's slick cum in his hand. He pulled away and Mark tried to follow him again, but the collar stopped him from moving much further and rubbed right at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, making him shudder slightly from the small amount of pain.

Jack moved off of Mark, and he closed his eyes, relaxing himself for a moment. He suddenly felt Jack's lips crash into his, and he jumped a little. His yelp of surprise quickly turned into a moan as Jack took a lubed hand and stroked Mark's sensitive cock slowly, working it up to full hardness again as he stroked faster and faster.

Mark was just turning into a moaning mess when Jack let go of his cock and climbed into his lap, catching him by surprise. The man underneath opened his eyes and brown met hooded blue once again.

"You want me to ride you?" Jack asked, his voice gravelly with arousal. Mark nodded, his eyes pleading.

"Beg, dirty bitch," Jack commanded softly, knowing how weak his commands made Mark.

"P-please, Master, please, I want to feel me inside you, plea-" Mark was shut up with a fierce kiss, and he whimpered against Jack's lips.

Without another word, Jack lowered himself around Mark and reveled in the beautiful sounds he was making. Surprised at how easily Mark fit inside him, Jack shuddered around Mark, moaning as he hit his prostate. He began moving up and down, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

Mark was having trouble keeping it together as Jack bounced on top of him. He felt his hands grip at each other, and at one point, he involuntarily began murmuring Jack's name along with a string of curses, which earned him a rough tug at the collar. 

"Naughty pet," Jack scolded. He shut his mouth after that, but it was so hard not to speak when it felt this good....

Mark felt himself getting close, both his and Jack's moans getting louder and more frequent. He opened his eyes and, through the haze, saw Jack's fiery blue eyes looking directly at his own. Mark did his best to keep his eyes open to see Jack's face as he came, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Jack leaned in and slipped his tongue in between Mark's lips, moaning almost obscenely loudly into their open kiss as Mark felt Jack's muscles tighten around his cock and he could barely breathe, everything was suddenly so heavy and fiery and passionate and Mark finally gave way a second time, his cum filling Jack more than he thought possible as he rode out his orgasm, weakly bucking his hips into Jack.

Jack helped him along, moving up and down as he felt the hot liquid fill him, and once Mark was done, he lifted himself off of Mark, shuddering as the muscles closed. He unhooked the collar and let it drop to the ground, smirking when he noticed his own cum covering the front of Mark's shirt.

Taking Mark's hand, he sat down in the other chair and rubbed calming circles into his hand.

"You okay, kitten?" he asked softly, smiling at the look of absolute bliss on Mark's face.

"More than okay," he answered, smiling back at Jack with half-closed eyes. "'M tired though."

"I'd carry you, but you're really fuckin' heavy," Jack said, laughing lightly. "I can get you a new change of clothes, though, and some hot cocoa."

"Would you please?" Mark asked, shimmying his jeans and boxers off. He grimaced at the sticky feeling on his shirt as he took it off, throwing it on the ground.

"Sure thing," Jack replied. He got up and picked up everything off the ground, and Mark was left alone with his thoughts.

Soon enough, Jack came back into the room (now fully clothed) with a pile of comfy clothing in one hand and a steaming mug of sweet, chocolatey goodness in the other. Mark stood up and took the clothes and Jack set the mug down on his desk before helping Mark into his clothes.

Mark sat back down with the mug in his hand and smiled at the small, floating, heart-shaped marshmallows. He took a sip and yelped, holding a hand to his mouth.

"Ow! It burned me," he explained behind his hand, and grinned as he watched the worried expression on Jack's face melt into a laugh.

"Sorry! Should've warned you," Jack said through his laughter, cupping his hands around Mark's cheeks. Mark chuckled, subconsciously leaning into Jack's touch.

"Can you kiss the pain away?" he asked, a hopeful smile etched onto his face. Jack grinned and rolled his eyes at the cheesiness, but was happy to oblige, kissing Mark softly.

"Love you," he murmured contently.

"Love you too," Mark hummed in reply, and the two lapsed into a blissful limbo as they laughed and joked until they fell asleep in their chairs, one hand in the other's.

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me in a dumpster.


End file.
